The ultimate goal of this research is to understand the mechanisms by which spatial and temporal information is acquired and by which the resulting representations are stored in and retrieved from the nervous system. Spatial representations can be conceptualized as a cognitive map, which is an internal representation of the spatial relationships between two or more external events that preserves both the metric distance and direction between the events. The focus of this proposal is to investigate the mechanisms by which simple, two-item spatial maps are acquired and how independently acquired maps may be integrated into larger, more complex functional maps that allow organisms to extrapolate spatial relationships beyond their direct experiences. A guiding assumption is that Pavlovian conditioning serves as the primary mechanism by which cognitive maps are acquired and expressed. This work builds on preliminary evidence established by the investigator that animals construct simple temporal and spatial maps between paired events during Pavlovian conditioning, and are able to combine simple maps acquired during separate training experiences into a unified, higher-order map by superimposing the two maps in memory via common elements of each map. The resulting higher-order map can be used to deduce new temporal and spatial relationships between events that had never been directly experienced together. The integration of separately acquired information is an important adaptive process that allows for flexible and dynamic behavioral responses to real-world situations. The proposed experiments will contribute to a fuller understanding of acquisition processes in the spatial domain which will importantly direct the development of more accurate cognitive models of spatial behavior and advance a better understanding of the related neural mechanisms of spatial, temporal, and conditioning processes. Recently, the hippocampus has been proposed to play an important role in associating spatially and temporally noncontiguous events, suggesting an important neural mechanism for the acquisition of cognitive maps, which will be explored more directly in future projects, after establishing a clearer understanding of the psychological mechanisms by which spatial and temporal information is acquired and processed.